Peterpan
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Aku tidak pernah bermimpi menjadi seseorang yang bahagia, tapi... Tidak kah aku bahagia untuk hari ini? Tao's birthday fic! kristao.


**Pair:KrisTao**

**Genre:Hurt/friendhip**

**Rating:T**

**Warning:Typo, EYD hancur, Masih membutuhkan bimbingan, Masih pemula.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Spesial birthday Huang Zi Tao**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PETERPAN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku selalu mengatakan kepadamu 'Aku tidak akan pernah menghapus masalalu.. Karena hanya itulah yang dapat membuatku akan tetap bisa mengenalimu, aku tidak ingin melupakanmu karena akupun juga tidak ingin dilupakan olehmu'**_

_**.**_

.

_**.**_

"Menjauh dariku.. Menjauh.. Hahh hahh ARGHHHH!"

"TENANGLAH TAOO, DISINI TIDAK ADA APA-APA!"Masih dengan terus memeluk tubuh gemetar Tao, Lay berusaha membuat namja di dalam pelukannya itu untuk tenang, menghentikan teriakan yang terus di keluarkan namja panda itu "Tidak ada siapapun yang menyakitimu disini... Tenanglah"Ucap Lay berulangkali bak mantra yang akan membuat namja itu berhenti ketakutan.

Dengan bola mata yang masih terus bergulir gelisah Tao mulai mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya, menyisahkan deru nafas yang terdengar begitu jelas dari bibirnya.

Lay menghela nafas sesaat setelah mendapati Tao mulai berhenti menjerit. Tubuh namja itu mulai sedikit tenang.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa?"Tanya Lay saat melihat Tao mulai menatap kearahnya. Mereka masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Mereka tidak ada disini?"Tanya Tao. Tubuhnya masih bergetar pelan. Lay mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Tao.

Tao, Huang Zi Tao namja berkebangsaan China. Mungkin sebagian dari kalian bertanya.. ada apa dengan namja berperawakan tinggi dengan rambut bewarna pirang itu menjerit? tidak.. Kupikir kalian tahu ada apa dengan namja itu.. Yang kalian pikirkan adalah penyebab dari namja itu seperti itu, menjerit bak orang ketakutan dengan pandangan tak fokus menatap kesegala arah mencari siapapun yang membuatnya bergetar dan berpikir untuk mati daripada melihat apa yang membuatnya Takut. Mungkin kalian ingat dengan tanggal dua mei? Ya.. Itu tanggal dimana seorang Huang Zi Tao di lahirkan. Mungkin untuk kebanyakan orang akan berpikir.. 'Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku.. Aku akan mengadakan pesta seperti apa nanti?' atau 'Apa yang akan teman-temanku berikan untukku nanti saat ulang tahunku? Apa ada kejutan nanti?' berbeda dengan sebagian manusia yang akan memikirkan itu tapi Tao dia akan berpikir tidak pernah dilahirkan, dimana dia tidak menginginkan sebuah tanggal lahir di dalam hidupnya. Mungkin kalian berpikir itu aneh.. Ya.. mungkin jika sebuah ulang tahun berhiasan kebahagiaan Tao tidak akan menolaknya tapi, jika dihari dimana seharusnya ada kebahagiaan itu kau harus kehilangan orang yang beharga untukmu berulangkali?

Mungkin ini terdengar konyol untuk semuanya, kebohongan tidak masuk akal tapi, jika kalian yang merasakannya aku menjamin kalian tidak akan bisa berkata ini adalah hal konyol karena aku tahu kalian cukup mengetahui bagaimana kehilangan seseorang yang beharga untuk kalian.

"Tenanglah, Tao.. Tidurlah"Ucap Lay sambil mencoba merebahkan tubuh Tao yang sudah berada di atas ranjang tertidur. Sudah kesekian kalinya namja panda itu terbangun dengan jeritan yang cukup keras untuk membangunkan Lay berada di kamar sebelah ruang kamar Tao.

Ini bukanlah hal mengejutkan untuk Lay mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Tao karena mereka cukup saling mengenal lama. Mungkin awalnya Lay sangat terkejut dengan semuanya. Melihat bagaimana Tao menjerit ketakutan sampai namja itu sangat pucat.

Sedikit demi sedikit walaupun dengan kesabaran Lay akhirnya mengetahui kenapa Tao seperti itu. Seperti kebanyakan orang, Tao juga tidak pernah berpikir hal itu akan berturut-turut terjadi, dimana di hari kelahirannya akan ada orang terdekatnya yang meninggal. Bermula dari ibunya yang meninggal disaat melahirkannya, Ayahnya saat umurnya mencapai satu tahun, Kakanya, sahabat-sahabatnya dan hal itu begitu sangat kebetulan sampai terjadi sampai usia Tao beranjak dua puluh satu tahun dan setiap hari sebelum hari kelahirannya Tao akan dihantui berbagai macam gambaran kematian orang-orang di sekitarnya. Apa ini seperti panca indra? mungkin.

Mungkin banyak yang mengenal Tao. Namja yang begitu bisa bergaul dengan yang lain walaupun namja itu tidak begitu banyak bicara, hanya sepatah dua patah kata. Walaupun bersama dengan Lay, Tao tidak akan pernah berbicara banyak. Saat di universitas dia akan bersifat seperti itu di apartement merekapun dia akan bersifat seperti itu, semuanya akan sama. Mungkin Lay tahu maksud kenapa Tao seperti itu. Mengingat bagaimana ketakutannya selama ini membuat Lay berpikir namja itu melakukannya supaya tidak ada yang terlalu dekat dengannya. Aku tahu kalian cukup tahu maksudku ini..

Ah.. Mungkin ada satu orang lagi yang terlupakan disini. Kris.. Aku tahu kalian sangat mengenal perawakan namja campuran Canada itu, mempesonakah?

Kris adalah salah satu seseorang yang cukup sering berbicara dengan Tao dan Lay. Sama dengan Tao, namja itu tidak begitu banyak bicara tapi dia cukup di kenal jenius di dalam universitanya. Berbeda dengan Tao dan Lay yang satu universitas, Kris berbeda universitas walaupun jarak universitas mereka hanya berselisih dua kilometer. Mereka sering bertemu karena mereka satu apartement. Namja yang sering sibuk dengan tumpukan buku di dalam kamarnya. Terkadang Lay dan Tao akan datang ke kamar Kris hanya untuk meminta mengajari apa yang mereka tidak pahami, mereka satu jurusan walaupun berbeda universitas, itu memudahkan mereka untuk saling berbagi dalam mata pelajaran.

Kris tidak begitu tahu dengan apa yang terjadi dengan Tao karena mereka baru mengenal satu tahun ini dan untuk malam ini Kris tidak berada di apartement yang membuat namja itu tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan Tao. Namja itu sedang menginap di apartement salah satu sahabatnya, Chanyeol untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok yang harus segera dikumpul besok.

Tao mulai terlihat jauh lebih baik sekarang dan itu cukup membuat Lay lebih tenang untuk meninggalkan namja itu tidur sendiri.

.

.

Pagi menjelang menampakan sepercik biasan cahaya yang menembus dari celah korden cendela yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan pelan Tao mulai merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, meremas pelan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Tidurnya sama sekali tidak bisa di katakan nyenyak malam ini.

Tao menoleh kearah meja kecil di dekat tempat tidurnya, melirik kearah kalender yang menunjukkan tanggal dua puluh delapan april. Mungkin selama empat hari kedepan dia akan masih mengalami putaran kaset rusak itu. Walaupun ada rasa takut tapi Tao berpikir untuk tahun ini dia tidak begitu memiliki seseorang yang bearti dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi sedikit tenang karena tidak akan ada yang menangis di hari itu tiba.

Tok

Tok

Tok

Terdengar ketukan dari pintu ruang kamar itu membuat Tao menghentikan lamunannya kemudian mengucapkan 'Masuklah' kepada siapapun disana.

Lay dengan nampan berisikan piring berisikan potongan roti berselai coklat dan segelas susu disana untuk sarapan Tao. Mungkin Tao terlihat seperti tuan muda saat Lay melakukannya. Sudah cukup sering Tao melarang Lay melakukan hal yang bisa merepotkan namja itu tapi tetap saja namja itu terus melakukannya dan mengucapkan 'Jika aku tidak melakukan ini, kau tidak akan makan seharian' Bahkan Tao merasa bisa menghafal kalimat itu di luar otaknya.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap, kita akan berangkat"Ucap Lay sambil meletakan nampan berisikan sarapan di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur Tao. Tao mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengambil handuk dan beberapa pakaian untuk dia langsung berganti baju. Mereka hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi dalam apartement itu dan itu membuat mereka harus bergantian menggunakannya. Apartement yang mereka tidak begitu mahal. Hanya apartement begharga murah yang dapat mereka bayar dengan cara patungan. Mereka bukalah seorang anak yang hidup dengan kemewahan, mereka hanya mahasiswa yang juga melakukan pekerjaan separuh waktu untuk membiayai kehidupan mereka selama di apartement tidak ada pengecualian untu Kris, namja itu juga bekerja untuk mencari uang walaupun jika dilihat antara mereka bertiga Kris lah yang bisa bekerja di dalam apartement dengan hanya bermodal PC di depannya dan otak jenius, dia bekerja sebagai guru privat secara online dan pembayaran akan dilakukan secara ATM.

.

"Kris ge mana?"Tanya Tao saat melewati Lay yang tengah membersihkan piring kotor di dapur. Tidak biasanya namja berperawakan mempesona itu tidak terlihat di pagi hari. Walaupun dia berotak jenius, dia selalu suka berangkat saat jam mepet.

"Dia sudah lebih dulu berangkat"Jawab Lay.

.

.

Seperti biasa Tao akan pulang malam setelah pekerjaannya di salah satu cafe kecil di putaran perkotaan Seoul itu selesai. Menjadi bertender yang cukup di gandrungi para yeoja menjadikannya sangat diterima cafe itu.

Sedikit keluhan terdengar dari bibir namja itu saat mendapati tidak ada bis yang dapat di tumpanginya selarut ini. Lebih memilih jalan kaki daripada meminta Lay untuk menjemputnya dengan mobil pinjaman karena dia tahu diantara mereka bertiga sama sekali tidak memiliki mobil ataupun motor.

Tao masih terus berjalan sampai dia merasakan telinganya mendengar suara jeritan samar dari arah gang sempit yang berada beberapa meter di depannya membuat Tao sedikit penasaran. Mungkin jika hanya mengintip tidak masalah.

Tao langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendapati apa yang dia lihat. Tampak di dalam gang kecil itu terlihat beberapa namja menggoreskan pisau tajamnya kepada kakek tua yang terlihat begitu lemah disana. Beberapa goresan yang menghasilakan darah segar yang menetes mengotori baju compang camping kakek itu. Jeritan tipis menjadi irama tersendiri dari suara tawa puas beberapa namja disana.

Tao menatap setiap apa yang dilakukan para namja itu dengan pandangan kosong sebelum bergerak cepat untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

Pikirannya masih melayang dengan semua yang terjadi di depan matanya. Suara jeritan, tangisan, darah, tawa dan bagaimana kakek itu seperti melupakan segalanya hanya untuk mendapatkan kebebasan dari rasa sakit itu.

.

.

Tao membuka pintu apartementnya dengan pelan untuk tidak sampai membuat Lay yang mungkin sudah tertidur ataupun Kris yang mungkin masih belajar itu terbangun.

.

Tao meletakan langsung Tas serempangnya kearah meja kemudian membuka laci meja dengan cepat, mencari beberapa benda yang dia butuhkan untuk malam ini. Dia ingin memecahkan rekor untuk bisa tidur nyenya malam ini.

Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Tao mendapati benda-benda yang dibutuhkannya seperti silet, jarum dan juga gunting. dia tidak ingin mencari pisau di dapur takut ada yang melihatnya.

Tao mendudukan diri di pinggiran kasur dengan benda-benda yang sudah disiapkannya di sebelahnya. Aku yakin kalian mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan Tao sekarang?

Sedikit meneguk ludahnya saat tangan kananya memegang silet disana. Dengan gerakan pelan Tao mulai menggoreskan sedikit silet pada punggung lengannya, tidak begitu panjang mengingat Tao masih bisa merasakan sakit setelah benda tajam itu melukai kulitnya hingga sepercik cairan berbau amis itu tampak dari luka itu.

Mungkin rasanya sakit tapi Tao dapat merasakan kepalanya yang sakit memikirkan putaran kaset rusak itu mulai tertutup dengan pemikiran rasa sakit baru yang bahkan membuatnya sedikit tersenyum tipis.

Dengan gerakan sedikit lebih cepat Tao kembali menggoreskan benda itu kembali kelengannya dan yang ini jauh lebih panjang dari yang pertama.

"Ekh.. hhh"Walaupun suara kesakitan akibat rasa perih itu keluar tapi jika kalian lebih mengamatinya kalian akan menemukan nada senanglah yang keluar dari bibir namja panda itu. Merasakan bagaimana rasa perih itu seperti menggelitik di kulitnya sampai dia melupakan kaset rusak itu.

Tao mendongakan wajahnya untuk menatap kearah langit-langit saat dia mendapatkan puluhan goresan di lengannya. Senyuman yang lebih lebar terlihat begitu menakutkan disana.

Selesai dengan semuanya kemudian Tao langsung menyembunyikan semua benda-benda yang baru saja di pakainya dan menyimpannya kedalam laci.

Tao segera membersihkan ceceran darah di lengannya menggunakan sapu tangannya kemudian membuang sapu tangan itu ke bak sampah yang tersedia di dalam ruang kamar itu.

.

.

Pagi menjelang membuat Tao segera bergegas bangun untuk bersiap-siap ke universitas, menyibakkan selimut tebalnya untuk di lipat setidaknya dia tidak menginginkan kamarnya kotor saat dia berangkat nanti.

"Tao?"Tao menoleh kearah asal suara itu dan mendapati Kris berada di ambang pintu dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Kemana Lay ge?"Tanya Tao langsung saat melihat Kris datang bukankah Lay yang biasanya mengatarkan sarapan untuknya?

"Tidak tahu, dia keluar dengan buru-buru, mungkin kerja"Ucap Kris sambil meletakan nampan di atas meja belajar Tao.

"Apa kau terluka semalam?"Tanya Kris tiba-tiba yang membuat Tao mengehentikan langsung kegiatannya membersihkan kamarnya.

"Apa maksud gege?"Tanya Tao sedikit mengeluarkan getaran suara. Dia sangat takut Kris mengetahui perbuatannya.

"Ada bekas ceceran darah di selimutmu"Ucap Kris. Tao membelalakan matanya saat mendengar penuturan Kris. Tao yang tengah melipat selimutnya langsung membalik selimutnya untuk melihat apa yang Kris lihat dan benar disana ada ceceran darah yang sangat tampak dan terlihat seperti pulau-pulau kecil.

"Semalam tanganku terkena jarum saat menjahit kaos ku"Ucap Tao, mencoba untuk menutupi kegelisahannya dengan membentuk selimut menjadi gumpalan dan memasukan pada keranjang pakaian kotor.

"Oh.. Ku pikir kau sengaja melukai tanganmu, banyak sekali darah disana"Kris beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri kemudian keluar dari kamar itu.

Tao membelalakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Kris. Dia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan 'Hanya beberapa hari ini, tidak apa-apa'

.

.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakannya secara langsung, hyung, bagaimana kalau bocah itu sampai terbiasa melakukannya?"Ucap Chanyeol setelah mendengar apa yang Kris katakan.

Chanyeol, namja berperawakan tinggi itu adalah sahabat terdekat Kris. Namja yang memasuki satu universitas yang sama dengan Kris tapi berbeda jurusan. Namja itu lebih memilih memasuki jurusan spikologi yang sudah sangat di sukainya sudah lama.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut campur terlalu dalam dengan masalahnya"Ucap kris.

"Bukannya ikut campur tapi bukannya hyung sendiri yang melihat bagaimana tao melukai dirinya sendiri? Bocah itu sudah mengarah kesana"Ucap Chanyeol sedikitmenaikan volume suaranya. Kris menundukan kepalannya.

.

.

"Arhh.. Hahh.. Hahh.."Dengan pandangan Tidak fokus Tao mulai mendudukan diri di lantai kamarman di apartementnya. Meremas kepalanya begitu kuat saat kaset rusak mulai kembali menyerangnya.

Dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya Tao mulai merogoh setiap kantung di pakaiannya untuk mencari benda apa saja yang dapat dia gunakan. Malam ini tidak ada siapa-siapa di apartementnya mengingat Lay untuk sementara kerumah temannya dan Kris yang belum pulang dari rumah Chanyeol membuatnya begitu bebas melakukan apapun yang dia sukai tanpa harus melakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Tao menelaah setiap benda yang berada di dalam, tidak ada benda tajam disana. Tao menoleh kearah cermin besar yang tepat berada di kamar mandi itu dengan senyuman tipis kemudian mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah cermin itu dengan cepat sampai membuat retakan besar pada kaca itu. Tao mencongkel salah satu potongan kecil di sana menggunakan tangannya dengan suara cekikikan yang membuatnya terdengar menakutkan.

Tao menoleh kearah kamar dinding kamar mandi yang menunjukan pukul dua puluh empat kurang lima menit dan sebentar lagi akan sampai pada ulang tahunnya. Tao kembali menatap ke pecahan kaca yang di pegangnya, mentapa setiap tetesan darah yang di akibatkan benturan tangannya yang terluka mengenai kaca itu.

'Jika aku tidak ada.. Semua akan baik-baik saja' Satu kalimat di dalam otaknya mulai mendengung kembali. Pikiaran masa lalu yang begitu berputar di dalam kepalanya membuatnya kembali menata nama-nama orang-orang yang di sayangnya.. Ibu, ayah, paman, Chen, Suho, Changmin...

'Semua akan berakhir, sedikit lagi' Tao mengangkat pecahan kaca di atangannya tinggi-tinggi sambil menutup kedua matanya, dengan berlahan tangan itu mulai menggerakan pecahan kaca berujung runcing itu kearah perutnya..

"TAO!"

Buk

"ARGHHH"Kejadiannya begitu cepat, sangat cepat sampai Tao tidak tahu bagaimana Kris memanggil namanya kemudian menahan tangan Tao tapi sedikit terlambat persekian detik sampai percikan kaca itu menggores perpotongan leher namja berambut pirang itu.

"Gege.. "Tao masih tercengang disana dengan potongan kaca yang sudah terjaduh di lantai kamar mandi.

"Ka.. Kau tidak apa-apa?"Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum dengan tangan yang masih memegang tangan Tao dan tangan yang satunya memegang lehernya yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Ti.. Tidak mungkin.. Ka.. Kau bukan orang beharga untukku"Tao menarik tangannya ari genggaman Kris dengan mata ayang bergerak gelisah, air mata tampak mengalir deras dari namja panda itu. Pikirannya kembali melayang akan kejadian-kejadian masa lalunya yang membuatnya begitu terlihat kacau.

"Tenanglah.. Aku.. Tidak apa-apa.. Hahh.. "Ucap Kris berusaha untuk sekuat mungkin menahan rasa sakit di lehernya.

"TI.. TIDAKK KAU AKAN MATII HAHAHAHA"Tao tertawa di akhir kalimatnya. Menatap Kris dengan pandangan takut.

"Aku tidak akan mati, Tao"Ucap Kris dengan tangannya yang mencoba memeluk Tao begitu erat, mencoba menahan Tao agar tidak memberontak.

"Ka.. Kau akan mati.. Hahh hahh.."Jika kalian berada disana mungkin kalian akan melihatnya, bagaimana seorang Tao dengan pandangan kosong mengeluarkan air matanya. Mungkin di bibirnya dia mengucapkan kata-kata kasar tapi Kris tahu ucapan itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa hancur namja itu. Kris tidak begitu mengenal Tao itupun bukan berarti namja itu tidak mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan namja panda itu. Hal kecil yang selama ini selalu di sembunyikannya dari Tao.. Dia menyukai namja panda itu, memperhatikan namja itu dari kejauhan. Tidak begitu nampak karena dia juga meminta Lay untuk merahasiakan semuanya dari namja itu karena dia sudah atahu masalah yang selalu terjadi kepada namja itu pada hari-hari tertentu. Cukup mudah untuk menyukai namja itu karena Kris tahu bagaimana sosok Tao yang sebenarnya walaupun seberapa kuat namja itu menutupi sifat aslinya hanya untuk membuat temannya selamat.

"Aku baik-baik saja.. Dan kau harus tahu itu"Kris menatap langsung kearah Tao "Hapus semua apa yang akau pikirkan, mati seseorang bukan karena kau.. Tapi memang mereka di takdirkan seperti itu.. Dan.. Buang semua sugesti itu.. Semakin kau memikirkan itu.. Maka hal itu akan menjadi nyata"Tao tercengang mendengar semua ucapan Kris kepadanyaa 'Sugesti?'

"Cobalah menghapus pemikiran itu, Tao"Lanjut Kris. Tao mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Kris, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas sekarang mengingat apa yang terjadi selama ini, rasa takut yang di akibatkan oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

Tao tersenyum memikirkan segalanya hingga sedikit demi sedikit namja panda itu limbung dalam pelukan Kris, pingsan.

.

.

"Ng.. ?"

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUN TAOOO"Jujur, tao merasa terkejut saat mendengar ucapan itu secara tiba-tiba terdengar di telinganya saat matanya baru saja terbuka. Pandangannya menelaah setiap orang yang berada disana, tampak mereka mengenakan topi pesta dengan tumpukan kado di tangan mereka-teman-teman Tao.

"Cepatlah bangun panda es, kita harus segera berpesta, Kyungsoo hyung sudah masak banyak untuk hari ini"Ucap Sehun sambil meminum bubble tea di tangannya kelihatannya dia tidak memegang kado di tangannya.

"Pikiranmu hanya makan, bocah.. Tao baru saja bangun"Ucap Baekhyun.

"Berhentilah ribut, coba lihat Tao jadi bingungkan"Lay menjitak Sehun dan Baekhyun secara bersamaan, membuat kedua namja itu menggerutu "Selamat ulang tahun, Tao"Lanjut Lay sambil menataap keaarah Tao yang tampak membelalak terkejut, lebih kerasa bahagia.

"Coba lihat, kami baik-baik sajakan?"Itu suara Kai.

"Y.. Ya.. "Jawab Tao dengan menahan air matanya yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Tao"Sungguh, hari ini adalah hari paling istimewa di hidup Tao, apa lagi saat mendengar orang yang membuka pikiraannya itu tampak sehat berada di hadapannya.

.

.

_**Mungkin memang benar sebuah kenyataan itu sulit untuk di pahami, bahkan mungkin susah untuk di pevcahkan tapi.. Aku tahu tidak semuanya akan berakhir menyedihkan karena buktinya sekarang aku bahagia^^**_

_**Aku selalu berharap aku akan datang kepadamu, membuatmu untuk melupakan kesedihanmu. Walaupun waktu berputar seiring dengan sifatmu berubah aku akan tetap menghapus air mata kesedihanmu karena aku yakin kita akan bertemu kembali...**_

.

.

.

**AND**

.

.

SELAMAT ULANG TAHUUUUUN HUANG ZI TAOOO *O*/ 3


End file.
